Objectives are to develop a time resolved test to replace the currently employed glycohemoglobin assay. Time resolution will provide additional screening, diagnostic and therapeutic information to physicians and therapists, and will provide motivation to diabetic patients. This Phase II work specifically aims to document in as much detail as possible, the medical benefits of Time Resolved Glycohemoglobin testing. It also aims at optimizing the procedure and making it economical to use in the doctor's office and/or clinical laboratory.